SCR6AM
by MiGZ421
Summary: The final chapter always breaks all the rules... everything must come to an end, All the survivors in the previous events must help each other for one final showdown... and that they can't trust anyone easily.
1. Let's Play a Game

FADE IN:

ON A RINGING TELEPHONE

(A woman picks it up.)

[WOMAN]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Hello.

[WOMAN]

Uh, Yes?

[VOICE]

Were you expecting somebody?

[WOMAN]

Nope. My friend's here.

[VOICE]

Do you wanna die tonight?

(The woman froze, then they got killed instantly.)

(show title: STAB IX: The new blood)

CUT TO: INT. CARL BENSON'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

(It turns out that they are being watched by Carl and his girlfriend,

Wendy. In his isolated house.)

[CARL]

Why do they keep making this?

(He turns off the T.V.)

[WENDY]

It's Scary.

[CARL]

I know but can they get a little more accurate?

I mean, I did not die, but in the film, I died.

[WENDY]

What? You were just useless.

[CARL]

Oh can it, Wendy, I played a good part

there, I lived through this shit.

[WENDY]

You looked like a red herring to

me when you told me the story.

[CARL]

Whatever.

(Carl's attention was diverted from the

movie to the quiet eerie night.)

[CARL]

Scary night, isn't it? Just

like the movie. If you'll

excuse me, I'm gonna put

in Rob Zombie's HALLOWEEN II

(Carl stands up and turns on the T.V. again, plays Halloween II)

[CARL]

This one's great, good enough

To complete the scary night.

[WENDY]

Well, I guess the next

act will be a phone call.

(They laughed. And to their surprise…

THE PHONE RANG)

(Carl picked it up.)

[CARL]

He yo!

[VOICE]

(from phone.)

Hello.

[CARL]

Yup?

[VOICE]

Who's this?

[CARL]

Who're you trying to call?

[VOICE]

I don't know, maybe

I got the wrong number

(Carl noticed the man's tone was familiar.)

[CARL]

Hey, don't I remember

you from somewhere?

[VOICE]

What?

[CARL]

You kinda sound like the

killer from STAB

[VOICE]

Do I?

[CARL]

Uh huh.

(Wendy cuts in.)

[WENDY]

Who is it?

[CARL]

I have no idea.

[VOICE]

What's your favorite

scary movie?

[CARL]

Is this Kirby?

[VOICE]

This is not Kirby.

[CARL]

Then who is this?

[VOICE]

Tell me your name then

you'll know who I am.

[CARL]

You can't fool me.

(Then a screaming noise comes from the T.V.)

[VOICE]

What's that?

[CARL]

I'm watching a movie.

[VOICE]

How's the movie?

[CARL]

What movie?

[VOICE]

HALLOWEEN II.

(the camera zooms in on Carl's face, a hint of fear is seen.)

[CARL]

What did you say?

[VOICE]

The movie, did you

Like it?

(Carl hung up.)

[WENDY]

What did he say?

[CARL]

You don't need to

know.

[WENDY]

Can you get me home?

[CARL]

Why don't you stay here for

the night?

[WENDY]

Why? is witel Cawl afwaid?

[CARL]

Am not!

[WENDY]

(sighs)

Why did I even date you?

[CARL]

You did like me.

[WENDY]

NOW I AM REGRETTING IT! You

SCAREDY CAT! I'll go home by myself!

( And with those words, Wendy stormed out of

the house. Carl watched her as she walked.)

CUT TO: EXT. CARL'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

(Wendy was walking when—

A FIGURE GRABBED HER)

CUT TO: INT. CARL'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.

(Carl's phone rang.)

[CARL]

Talk to me.

[VOICE]

Hello.

[CARL]

Oh, you again.

What do you want?

[VOICE]

I wanna play a game.

[CARL]

What game?

[VOICE]

Movie Trivia, but this is not any ordinary

game, it's a game for you and for Wendy.

[CARL]

What did you do to her?

[VOICE]

Turn on the front porch lights.

(He did as he was told. The turned the lights on.)

{CLICK!}

(Wendy was dangling upside-down, mouth taped.)

[CARL]

WENDY!

Listen you fucking psycho!

Release her you bastard!

(He tried to open the door but…)

[VOICE]

I wouldn't do that.

[CARL]

Please.

[VOICE]

Let's begin.

[CARL]

Well then,Hit me with

all you've got.

[VOICE]

Mockery is a wrong move

in horror movies, Carl.

[CARL]

Try me.

[VOICE]

Name the Killer in Friday the 13th

part 5

[CARL]

JASON!

[VOICE]

I'm sorry, wrong answer.

[CARL]

It was Jason you bastard!

[VOICE]

Not quite.

[CARL]

Hew Asshole, it was Jason.

[VOICE]

Didn't you watch the climax?

It wasn't Jason, it was a

coroner who killed them,

Wrong answer.

[CARL]

You tricked me.

[VOICE]

Remember this scene? From

STAB 1?

[CARL]

That's so unoriginal.

[VOICE]

Here comes my original part.

(A Muffled scream is heard from the front porch,

Carl turned the lights on, seeing the most gruesome

scene he has ever encountered. The upside-down Wendy

was being gutted, her intestines rolling from her

stomach down to her head.)

[VOICE]

Glad you saw that?

It ain't worth it yet.

[CARL]

. . .Please. . .

[VOICE]

But wait, there's more, tonight

Will be one HELL of a time!

[CARL]

You don't scare me!

I know every bit of

Rules in horror

movies.

[VOICE]

Didn't you know that

the final chapter breaks

all the rules?

[CARL]

What?

[VOICE]

Believe me, Carl, your

Slick moves in Woodsboro

Has run out of steam.

[CARL]

I'll take my chances.

[VOICE]

Let's face it Carl,

Your chances of

Survival has run out.

(Carl was now terrified)

[CARL]

What do you want?

[VOICE]

I wanna see your facial

Expression when I stab

Your face.

[CARL]

Why?

[VOICE]

Come on it'll be fun..

To RIP your insides out!

(Then the large living room window shatters, the killer steps in and runs after Carl. He ran to the kitchen door, opens it and

runs outside, he took one glimpse of the maniac after him, but no one was there, nothing but the kitchen door swinging to the

wind.)

(he turns his back again and was greeted by the killer, slashing his arm in the process.

He runs for his car but was grabbed by the killer, then stabbed in the stomach.)

(He was really pleading for his life, but the killer's merciless. He keeps on stabbing until

Carl was barely alive)

(Then he raised his knife for one last time.

The camera focuses on the knife, as it stabbed

Carl offscreen.)

(SHOW TITLE: SCREAM)

(E turns into 6)

(SCR6AM)


	2. The New Trilogy

FADE IN.

INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. MORNING.

(Sidney is sleeping soundly on her bed after nearly a year of peace and quiet, then the phone rang. She picked it up.)

[SIDNEY]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Hello Sidney, What's your

favourite scary movie?

[SIDNEY]

Nah. Nice try Kirby, you're

still at it, after surviving

two massacres.

(She hears a click and Kirby's voice is revealed.)

[KIRBY]

Haha, Hey listen, are you gonna

drop me off to school? I wanna

tell you something.

[SIDNEY]

Of course I will, don't I always?

(They both hung up.)

(Sidney begins to dress up, and as soon as she stepped out of her house, sirens of police cars once again dominate the morning air. She jumped in her car and followed the cars which led to Carl's house, she saw Dewey and Judy, standing at the crime scene.)

[SIDNEY]

Dewey! What happened?

[DEWEY]

Carl and his Girlfriend have

been murdered.

[SIDNEY]

What?

[JUDY]

Their bodies were found not

long from each other, it can

be concluded that Wendy was

killed first.

(Then another car arrived at the scene. GALE RILEY with two policemen as she steps out of it.)

[JUDY]

Well surprise, surprise,

someone dies and Gale comes

running after.

[GALE]

Judy, I'm not here to fight

you and hear your stolen

lines from Dewey, but if you

want to be him, why don't

you grow a moustache?

[JUDY]

(sighs)

[SIDNEY]

What brought you here Gale?

[GALE]

I received a text message from

Dewey that Carl has been murdered.

(Sid looked at Dewey.)

[DEWEY]

I did, well she's a part of it,

right?

[GALE]

And Sid, there's someone here

to meet you.

(The men slowly walked closer, it was MARK KINCAID and TOM WALLACE.)

[MARK]

Hello, Sid.

[SIDNEY]

Nice to meet you again, Mark.

What brought you here in Woodsboro?

[MARK]

I came to check on you.

[SIDNEY]

I guess you're still partners?

[TOM]

Nah, I just retired, Mark invited

me to come to Woodsboro.

[SIDNEY]

Why?

[MARK]

I care about my former client.

(Sid started to blush.)

[SIDNEY]

Look, I gotta go, I nearly forgot

to drop Kirby off to school.

(Sidney hurried to the car and drove to Kirby's house.)

CUT TO: EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE.

(Sidney stops at her front yard, Kirby steps in)

[KIRBY]

Sid, I gotta tell you something,

Since you went through all this,

[SIDNEY]

What?

[KIRBY]

How do you handle it?

I mean all the problems

The trauma?

[SIDNEY]

I learned to go with

people, learned not

isolate myself.

[KIRBY]

Well, I hope you'll

have a nice life after

this commotion.

[SIDNEY]

You too.

[KIRBY]

Speaking of a nice life,

I think I sense something

between you an Detective

Kincaid.

[SIDNEY]

What? No, We're just friends.

[KIRBY]

We'll see about that…

[SIDNEY]

Did you know that Carl has

been murdered?

[KIRBY]

WHAT?

[SIDNEY]

He was found dead earlier,

with his girlfriend, perhaps

another killer is on the loose

[KIRBY]

Why him?

[SIDNEY]

You know he was a part of the

second "REMAKE" killing spree.

[KIRBY]

I guess the killer's trying to

finish off the rest of the survivors.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. CONT.

(Sidney drops Kirby off.)

[SIDNEY]

Hey, take care of yourself

out there.

[KIRBY]

I will.

(Sid took off.)

(Then someone taps her back, it's her boyfriend, JOHNNY GREY, a handsome and the High school MVP yet a nerdy film geek like her.)

[JOHNNY]

Hey, beautiful.

[KIRBY]

Hey Johnny boy.

[JOHNNY]

What's the matter Kirby?

(Johnny puts his arm around her shoulder.)

[KIRBY]

You heard?

[JOHNNY]

Heard what?

[KIRBY]

Carl and Wendy were killed last

night.

[JOHNNY]

Carl? The nerd?

[KIRBY]

Yeah that Carl.

[VOICE]

Kirby?

(Then another voice came from behind. It's her new friend LESLIE CAINE, a beautiful girl, sexy, and a girl with an attitude.)

[KIRBY]

Hey, Leslie, you're here.

[LESLIE]

I heard Wendy was killed.

[KIRBY]

It's all over the school.

(Then Two boys joined the scene, SEAN TURNER, a horror film fanatic, yet he knows how to hide his obsession. The other one is PATRICK LEWIS, a ROBBIE MERCER wannabe, and too obsessed with Horror films. These guys were always side by side, much like homage to ROBBIE and CHARLIE.)

[LESLIE]

Oh, look who it is, the

Charlie and Robbie successors.

[PATRICK]

Damn right.

[SEAN]

I heard about Carl, I bet he

was the opening kill for a movie,

if this is a movie.

[KIRBY]

Opening kill?

[PATRICK]

Opening Kill, the greatest element

in a horror film, much like

Janet Leigh's character's death

in Psycho.

[SEAN]

That's right.

(Then two girls, soon joined too, TINA JOHNSON, the youngest of the group, a beautiful girl behind those big nerd glasses. JENNA JAFFE, a trying hard girl to become popular, school's top-notch brainiac, always preoccupied.)

[JENNA]

So? I heard the news.

[LESLIE]

We know, it's all over the

Internet, the newspaper, and

the television.

[TINA]

Yeah.

CUT TO: WOODSBORO POLICE STATION. NOON.

(Gale went with Dewey to the police station.)

[GALE]

So Dewey, Why did you bring me

here?

[DEWEY]

Things have been kind of

[GALE]

Yes?

[DEWEY]

Kind of crazy, I mean another

wave of murders.

(just that time, Judy comes into the room.)

[JUDY]

Gale, there's someone here to

see you.

[GALE]

Who?

(Judy took a step backward to let the man through, a tall and an African-American guy…

JOEL JONES

Her former camera man, with a few signs of aging, but still the same as the one she met in Windsor College.)

[GALE]

Joel? What are you doing

here?

[JOEL]

I came here to apply as

your camera man again.

[GALE]

But, I.

[JOEL]

The one you sent to me

on the net.

[GALE]

What?

[JOEL]

You sent me an Email,

and it says it's from

Gale Weathers-Riley.

(Gale was stupefied, she never called, texted or emailed him, she hadn't opened her internet account for five months now, but she decided to play along.)

[GALE]

Oh, well, I'm retired

from that business.

[JOEL]

Oh, hey, if you change your

mind, I'll be staying in

Woodsboro for quite a while.

[GALE]

Ooookay…

(Joel left the room, Gale switched her attention from the Departing Joel to Dewey.)

[GALE]

Dewey, I did NOT call him.

[DEWEY]

(a beat.)

Well, how did he know that

you're here?

CUT TO: EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH FOUNTAIN.

(Kirby and her friends are sitting on the side of the fountain, almost mirroring the first movie.)

[JENNA]

So Kirby…

[KIRBY]

What?

[JENNA]

You don't think that you

could be involved in this

commotion?

[KIRBY]

Well, since Carl's

one of the survivors,

so, Yeah, I could be

involved.

[PATRICK]

She could be, the past

will come and bite you

in the ass!

(Tina slaps Patrick's shoulder.)

[PATRICK]

Ow! Jeez Tina! You could've

just said so!

[TINA]  
>Knock it off! You know<p>

she's been through a lot.

[LESLIE]

I bet it's her grim reaper

friend SIDNEY PRESCOTT

[KIRBY]

No! Sid's a good person, she'd

never do anything to hurt us.

[LESLIE]

That's what you told me about

Jill Roberts.

[KIRBY]

No, Sidney's different.

[LESLIE]

I have to take this quote from

STAB 8: Wherever Sidney went,

people die.

[PATRICK]

Taking a quote from Olivia Morris,

that's a bad sign.

[TINA]

Why?

[PATRICK]

It's a bad sign to predict or to

make fun of death, sometimes it

could come true.

[LESLIE]

Oh, like Ghostface is gonna come

after me tonight.

(There was a slight pause.)

[SEAN]

Don't you think it's

another trilogy?

[JOHNNY]

Ah, a new generation's

trilogy.

[KIRBY]

What made you say that?

[SEAN]

I say that, look, this is

the third massacre in

Woodsboro, first was Jill's,

second was Steven's and this

is the third, and by the way,

the death scenes are really

extreme.

[KIRBY]

Are you saying that this is

the final chapter?

[SEAN]

Could be.

CUT TO: RILEY HOUSE. NIGHT.

(Dewey is sitting on the counter drinking coffee when Gale approached her.)

[GALE]

Dewey, all this occurrences

are weird.

[DEWEY]

Why?

[GALE]

Look, every one involved

in the previous murder

sprees just keep showing up.

[DEWEY]

And?

[GALE]

I think the Killer's about to

make his move.

(Dewey stood up and grabbed his cell phone, called for Judy Hicks.)

[JUDY]

(from phone.)

(It's from her answering machine.)

This is Deputy Judy Hicks,

leave a message an I will

try to get back at you.

[DEWEY]

Hicks, I need you to call

for backup, stat.

(He then called for Mark Kincaid.)

[MARK]

(from phone.)

(It's from his answering machine too.)

Leave a message.

[DEWEY]

Damn, their not picking up.

[GALE]

Let's get to Sid's

(Dewey called Sid.)

[SIDNEY]

(From phone.)

Hello Dewey?

[DEWEY]

Listen Sid, we're coming

over.

[SIDNEY]

I'm going over to Kirby's

Come meet me there.

(Dewey, without hesitation, ran to his car with Gale and drove to Kirby's)

CUT TO: INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE. NIGHT. 

(Kirby, Leslie, Jenna and Tina have a slumber party at her house.)

[KIRBY]

What do you wanna watch?

[TINA]

Why don't we vote for it?

[KIRBY]

Fine by me. Who wants drama?

(Tina raised her hand.)

[KIRBY]

That's one for Drama, now,

how about horror?

(Leslie, Jenna and Kirby raised their hands.)

[KIRBY]

That's three against one,

we win.

[JENNA]

Okay, What movie?

[LESLIE]

I've been thinking of SAW 7.

(There was a general agreement.)

[KIRBY]

All right.

(Leslie stood up.)

[JENNA]

I'm gonna use the bathroom.

[KIRBY]

The bathroom on this floor

is out of order, the sink is

leaking.

[JENNA]

Fine then, I'll use the bathroom

near the kitchen.

[KIRBY]

Oh and while you're at it, can you

get the popcorn and soda? I left it

on the kitchen counter.

[JENNA]

You had to forget it.

[KIRBY]

Please?

(Jenna agrees as the girls play Saw 7.)

(She slowly steps down the stairs, carefully inspecting for some movements in the house, she was a scaredy cat after all. Now with few more steps to the kitchen, GHOSTFACE jumps in front of her, giving her the shock of her life, he then takes it off and revealed…

JENNA

She was relieved and angry.)

[JENNA]

You BITCH!

[LESLIE]

I'm sorry Jen, I love

pranking people.

[JENNNA]

Well cut it off!

[LESLIE]

I thought you are a girl

with a lion's heart?

[JENNA]

I..

[LESLIE]

I knew it! You're lying.

[JENNA]

Whatever.

[LESLIE]

I'm gonna go up now.

[JENNA]

Don't leave me!

[LESLIE]

You can do it! Prove

it to me that you're

strong.

(Leslie ascended up the stairs. Jenna was alone again.)

CUT TO: INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE. SECOND FLOOR. NIGHT.

(Kirby's phone rang.)

[KIRBY]

It's Sid, I gotta take this.

(She moved away from her friends.)

[KIRBY]

Hello Sid?

[SIDNEY]

Hello Kirby? Do you mind

if I come there?

[KIRBY]

Yeah. Sure. Why?

[SIDNEY]

I have to.

[KIRBY]

Why?

[SIDNEY]

There's a killer on the loose,

right?

[KIRBY]

Oh yeah.

[SIDNEY]

Thanks.

(They both hung up.)

(Then Leslie's phone rang.)

[LESLIE]

Okay, Why is Johnny calling me?

[KIRBY]

I don't know.

(Leslie answered it.)

[LESLIE]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Hello Leslie.

[LESLIE]

Is this Johnny?

[VOICE]

No.

[LESLIE]

Then why do you have his phone?

[VOICE]

Do I?

[LESLIE]

Wha? I can't hear you Johnny.

[VOICE]

THIS IS NOT FUCKING JOHNNY!

[LESLIE]

(To Kirby.)

He's trying to do Ghostface.

(Kirby's eyes widened then snatched the phone from Jenna's grasp.)

[KIRBY]

Who the fuck is this?

[VOICE]

Check the doors, I could

be in one of them.

(Kirby covers the lower part of the phone.)

[KIRBY]

C'mon, we should check on

Jenna, I'm not gonna let it

happen to her at what

happened to Olivia.

[LESLIE]

You guys go, I'm gonna check

the doors here.

(What a brave woman. Leslie stayed on the second floor as Tina and Kirby went down to check on Jenna.)

CUT TO: GROUND FLOOR. KITCHEN. NIGHT.

(Kirby held Tina in her left while the Cell phone in her right. She placed the phone back to her ear.)

[KIRBY]

Where are you?

[VOICE]

Check the utility closet.

(Then Jenna showed up.)

[KIRBY]

Oh God, Jenna

[JENNA]

Why? Is there something

wrong?

(Then someone rang the doorbell that made them jump)

[KIRBY]

Who is it?

[SIDNEY]

Kirby, it's me, Sidney,

could I come in?

[KIRBY]

Yeah, sure.

(Kirby unbolts the lock and lets Sidney in, then returned her attention to the caller.)

[KIRBY]

Your soon-to-be victim is

safe, sorry.

[VOICE]

I never said that Jenna's

my target.

CUT TO: SECOND FLOOR.

(A loud bang comes from behind Leslie, the second floor utility closet door swung open with the killer aiming for her, she tried to dodge the knife, but was unlucky, she got stabbed in the stomach, she lets out an ear-piercing scream.)

CUT TO: GROUND FLOOR. CONTINUOUS.

(Kirby and the others heard the scream.)

[KIRBY]

FUCK! LESLIE!

(Sidney runs up the stairs as the girls call the police.)

CUT TO: SECOND FLOOR. CONTINUOUS.

(Leslie drops down to the floor and crawled to the stairs but was pulled by the killer and was stabbed twice, then dragged her to Kirby's bedroom, slammed her to the bed, and stabbed her continuously and blood spraying everywhere.

Sidney reached the second floor and the screams stopped. She saw the trail of blood leading to Kirby's room, and it was a horrible sight, blood everywhere, Leslie's once snow-white body was now crimson-red and her guts hanging beside the bed.

Sidney examined the room and there was no killer. Then she examined the other side of the bed and a note was there and it read:

DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS RIGHT SID?

Sid looked at Kirby's closet and the Killer jumps at her, she dodges this, making the knife hit Leslie's dead body. She punches the killer's face and was tackled down the stairs, they tumble down it, Sid manages to get up first, grabs a vase and slams it on his head.

Dewey and Gale reached Kirby's house and came to Sidney's aid.

Sid turned her back for a while, looked back at him but he was gone.)

[DEWEY]

Sid!

[SIDNEY]

He's gone.

[DEWEY]

Not again.

(Police cars vacated the area, and massive amounts of forensic investigators came up to Kirby's room.)


	3. The False Ending part 1

CUT TO: WOODSBORO HOSPITAL. NIGHT.

(Sidney, steps out of the emergency room with a doctor.)

[DOCTOR]

There's no massive damage

on your wound there, Ms.

Prescott.

[SIDNEY]

Thanks doc.

(She looks at the people sitting on the bench, Mark, Dewey, Gale, Kirby and Judy. Then Kirby stands up, walks to her.)

[SIDNEY]

Kirby, I'm sorry about

Leslie.

[KIRBY]

Ah, me too, I called

her parents.

(Then Dewey stood up.)

[DEWEY]

Sid, I know you've heard

this before, I'll send in

someone with experience,

the ones who went through

the real thing, the retired

Tom Wallace and Mark Kincaid

there.

[SIDNEY]

That's really comforting.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL. NIGHT.

(As soon as Sidney stepped out of the Hospital, A huge swarm of Reporters fought and clawed just to get the story.)

[GALE]

I miss the days when

I was like them.

(Then Gale saw Joel with a camera, looks like he's trying to do the story.)

[GALE]

Joel?

[JOEL]

Hey Gale.

[GALE]

So you're part of the

business now.

[JOEL]

I am, and I could use

some help from an off

the chart reporter.

(Gale was tempted, yet she did not gave in to it, instead, he grabbed Joel and pulled him away from the crowd.)

[GALE]

Joel, I have a better job

for you.

[JOEL]

What?

(Joel's camera was still pointed at her.)

[GALE]

What if we could catch the

Killer? Hey! Turn the fucking

thing off!

[JOEL]

(Turns off the camera.)

I'm listening.

CUT TO: INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. NIGHT.

(Kirby was asked to stay at Sidney's because of the scene of crime in her house.)

[SIDNEY]

Where's your mom?

[KIRBY]

She's out of town for a couple

of days.

[SIDNEY]

Oh.

[KIRBY]

Here we go again.

[SIDNEY]

Yeah.

(Then Kirby's phone rang.)

[KIRBY]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Why care about Sidney when

she could take care of

herself, how about Tina?

(It's the voice again.)

[KIRBY]

You let her out of this.

[VOICE]

Friends count Kirby. Friends

count.

(The Voice hung up.)

[KIRBY]

Shit! We gotta get to Tina.

(Sidney and Kirby ran to the car and drove to Tina's house. And it's twenty blocks away.)

CUT TO: INT. TINA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

(Tina was in her home, bad decision to be alone after a violent crime occurred. She was watching her favourite movie, THE NOTEBOOK, when her phone rang.)

[TINA]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Hello.

[TINA]

Who's this?

[VOICE]

Who's this?

[TINA]

It's Tina.

Who're you

trying to call?

[VOICE]

What if I said YOU?

(Tina stood up scanning her house.)

[TINA]

What if I said goodbye?

[VOICE]

Why?

[TINA]

Okay I don't like games,

who's this?

[VOICE]

Nice movie you're watching

Tina.

[TINA]

What movie?

[VOICE]

Something tells me that you

don't like horror films.

[TINA]

I don't.

[VOICE]

Do you like to act, Tina?

[TINA]

Yes, why?

[VOICE]

'Cause this is the part where you

run for your LIFE!

[TINA]

That's not funny.

[VOICE]

You can't pick your own Genre.

This one's HORROR!

[TINA]

Fuck you! I'm calling the cops.

[VOICE]

I'm getting scared.

[TINA]

PLEASE LEAVE!

[VOICE]

You can't lie your way out of

this.

[TINA]

What do you want?

[VOICE]

To see how enjoyable it

is to KILL you!

(Tina drops to her knees.)

[VOICE]

Don't worry Tina, it won't be

quick, I want it to be slow

and painful.

[TINA]

Please.

[VOICE]

I wanna let you feel the knife

scraping the bone.

[TINA]

Why do you wanna kill me?

[VOICE]

You're not right for this

movie, so your part had to

be dropped to the CUTTING

room floor!

[TINA]

This isn't a movie!

[VOICE]

It is! Now, smile for the

camera!

(She hangs up.)

(Tina looked at the corner of her eye and saw Ghostface running at her, She thought too late, the was stabbed in the back, next thing she knew is that she is at the mercy of the killer.)

[TINA]

Please don't kill me!

(The killer then pulled a camera and pointed it to her, he raised his knife, plunged in into her chest, again and again.

Then Tina's phone rang, it's from Kirby, the killer pressed the answer button.)

CUT TO: SID'S CAR. CONTINUOUS.

(Kirby was on the other side of the phone.)

[KIRBY]

Tina?

[TINA]

(from phone.)

Help mmmmm-m-e, gggkkkkk!

(Tears trickle down her eyes, she can hear her friend getting killed.)

[KIRBY]

OHMYGOD! I CAN HEAR HER!

[TINA]

Kkkk-kirby? Ppp-please! Ahhh!

(Then she hears the voice)

[VOICE]

Heard that? It ain't gonna

be your last, once I'm done

with your friends, You're

next.

CUT TO: EXT. TINA'S HOUSE. CONTINUOUS.

(Kirby and Sidney arrived at the scene, and saw Tina's dead gutted body hanging on the ceiling, blood smeared all over the living room.

They saw an oddly placed videocam on the coffee table. They scanned the content of the camera, and what they saw make their stomachs turn upside-down, The brutal deaths of the four victims were videotaped in such camera angle as if he's MAKING THE MOVIE.)

[KIRBY]

NO!

(She collapsed to her knees.)

[SIDNEY]

Let's call the police.

(They called the police and in a few minutes, the house was full again of police.)

CUT TO: INT. WOODSBORO HIGH .CINEMA CLUB ROOM. MORNING.

(Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Kirby, Joel, Mark and Jenna and some other students listen to Patrick and Sean.)

[PATRICK]

Seems like déjà vu to Sidney,

right?

[SEAN]

So let's discuss about the

recent events, you got a

killer who's…

[KIRBY]

..recording the murders.

[SEAN]

Right, it's the new generation.

[DEWEY]

The past murders seem to

resemble the remakes of

the stab 1 and 2.

[GALE]

Are you saying that it's a

remake of Stab 3?

[KIRBY]

Not really, it doesn't

resemble either Cotton's

or Christine's deaths.

[SEAN]

Based on the crime scenes,

it looks like, he's

patterning the murders

after the most violent

deaths in the STAB franchise.

[GALE]

What do you mean?

[PATRICK]

Being a Stab fanatic, I

could compare Carl's

death to STEVEN ORTH'S,

Wendy to CASEY BECKER'S,

Leslie to OLIVIA MORRIS',

Tina to MARNIE COOPER'S.

[SIDNEY]

Then there's no arrangement

of the murders?

[SEAN]

Nope.

[KIRBY]

And he said, that this

is the final chapter.

[MARK]

And I know that final

chapters have the highest

body count.

[DEWEY]

And Randy says that the

main character can die.

[SEAN]

We could all be dead in

the conclusion of this.

[JENNA]

What is the best way to

survive through this?

[SEAN]

You have to be Homosexual.

(Laughs from corners of the room filled the air.)

[KIRBY]

Then that means, I'll

survive through this.

[JENNA]

Very funny Kirby, then why

do you have Johnny?

[SIDNEY]

Will there be a party

tonight?

[KIRBY]

Right, third act, remake

false ending.

[JENNA]

Well, we have my Birthday

celebration tonight.

[SIDNEY]

You gotta stop it.

[JENNA]

We can't, my father already

arranged it.

CUT TO: EXT. JENNA'S HOUSE. NIGHT

(Mark and Tom in their car watch over the few teens partying in the house.)

[TOM]

This never get's old.

[MARK]

Yeah.

[TOM]

Why don't we split up?

[MARK]

Good Idea.

(The two split up, Mark heading to the east side and Tom to the west side of the house.

Tom was checking windows when he realized that he forgot his phone in the car.)

[TOM]

Fuck, I forgot my phone.

(Tom went back to the car and saw the windows open, and someone leaned over the steering wheel)

[TOM]

Mark is that you?

(He slowly approached the car, gun in hand and reached out but it wasn't Mark, it was the killer, he jumped and the killer stabbed his stomach, causing him to fall down.

He crawled away and search for help but there was no sign of his partner, and the teens were too noisy that no one can hear for his screams, the killer slowly walks behind him, menacingly wiping his knife, then stabs him again and again until he lost his breath.)

(Then Gale, Joel and Dewey arrived at the venue and saw Tom Wallace's dead body with no sign of Mark Kincaid.)

[GALE]

Where is Kincaid?

(Joel ventured away from the group and walked towards the backyard.)


	4. The False Ending part 2

(Joel slowly walks around the yard when. . )

[GALE]

JOEL!

[JOEL]

What?

[GALE]

Look at this.

(Joel returned to Dewey and Gale.)

[JOEL]

What is it?

[GALE]

Look, a note.

(There was a note sitting on the driver's car seat, it was written in blood.)

[GALE]

What does it say?

(They read it with their eyes, as the camera focuses on the bloodied note:

GRAVEYARD, 12 midnight,

For the FINAL ACT!

They were tempted to follow.)

[JOEL]

Looks like a mystery to be

solved by Gale Weathers.

[GALE]

You up for this?

[JOEL]

I sure am.

[GALE]

What happened to the

"You need to get your

head examined" Joel?

[JOEL]

Time's changed.

[GALE]

What about you Dewey?

[DEWEY]

I better call for backup.

(Dewey reached for his phone to call Judy Hicks when there was an incoming call.)

[DEWEY]

Hello?

[VOICE]

(from phone.)

I hope I'm not to

late to explain

the rules, You

bring backup,

someone will DIE!

[DEWEY]

Who?

[VOICE]

Someone you know.

(He hears Mark Kincaid's voice)

[MARK]

YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

[VOICE]

You got the message Sheriff?

I want to have a reunion.

(Then Judy Hicks arrived at the scene.)

[JUDY]

What's wrong?

[GALE]

He has Kincaid.

[JUDY]

What? Where?

[DEWEY]

At theWoodsboroCemetery.

CUT TO: INT. JENNA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

(The Teens party in the living room, and there we see Kirby and Johnny walking together to the front porch of the house.)

[KIRBY]

John, you love me,

right?

[JOHNNY]

Of course.

[KIRBY]

I think its better

for us to keep distance

until this is over.

[JOHNNY]

What? You're not

safe alone.

[KIRBY]

I want to protect

you, baby, I love

you.

(The leaned slowly for a kiss when Jenna calls them.)

[JENNA]

Hey guys, Tom Wallace

is killed on our front

yard and with no sign

of Kincaid.

[KIRBY]

Who did this?

[JENNA]

Fucking clueless.

[KIRBY]

Where's Patrick and Sean?

[JOHNNY]

They said they're finishing

their own horror film, but

they'll catch up.

[JENNA]

No need. I think that the

party will be cancelled.

CUT TO EXT. JENNA'S HOUSE. CONTINUOUS.

(The partygoers surround the scene as the coroners take away Wallace's dead body. Then Judy Hicks calls the attention of the teens.)

[JUDY]

People, for your safety,

all of you will be sent

home early.

[CROWD]

NOOOO!

(Judy walks to Jenna.)

[JUDY]

I'm sorry I had to cancel

your party, Jenna, it's for

your own good.

[JENNA]

It's okay.

(As the students clear up, Judy also leaves along with Gale, Dewey and Joel, then Patrick arrived.)

[JOHNNY]

You came too late.

[PATRICK]

Don't worry, we

could spent the

night watching

the stab movies.

I brought all Stab

movies, we could

have a STAB-A-THON.

[KIRBY]

Where's Sean?

[PARTICK]

He asked me to go

Ahead, he has some

unfinished business

to attend to.

[JENNA]

Fuck him. Well, let

the party resume!

CUT TO: INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. NIGHT.

(Sidneyreceives a call.)

[SIDNEY]

Hello?

[VOICE]

IT'S GONNA ROLL TONIGHT!

THE CONCLUSION YOU'VE BEEN

WAITING FOR.

[SIDNEY]

What the fuck do you want?

[VOICE]

I WANT YOU AND KIRBY.

[SIDNEY]

TAKE ME! NOT HER!

[VOICE]

KIRBY PLAYS A GOOD PART

IN MY MOVIE, I'M GONNA

PAY HER A VISIT.

[SIDNEY]

No!

(He hangs up.)

[SIDNEY]

Shit.

CUT TO:WOODSBOROCEMETERY. NIGHT.

(It was really eerie, quiet and foggy, and here we see Dewey and Gale slowly passed by the huge marble cross at the entrance, they walked to the center of the cemetery, Gale clutched her husband's arm tightly, and with no sign of either Joel or Judy, they are alone in the graveyard.)

[GALE]

Where's Joel and

Judy?

[DEWEY]

We lost them in

traffic on the

way here.

(They searched the area until something caught their attention, there was light at a tombstone, probably the only one. It was like a white spot on a black background.)

[GALE]

Dewey, What's

that doing there?

[DEWEY]

Somebody must've

taken the Graveyard

shift.

(They approached the lit spot slowly and saw Mark Kincaid tied and gagged , still alive, sitting near the newly dug grave.)

[GALE]

Oh my God! Kincaid?

[DEWEY]

Gale, look at this.

(Gale followed where Dewey's flashlight was aimed and there was a tombstone which read…

SIDNEY LYNN PRESCOTT

Gale's jaw dropped.)

[GALE]

Oh Shit.

Then a voice from afar was heard…it was Joel's)

[JOEL]

(offscreen.)

Gale! Dewey!

[GALE]

Joel! We're here!

[JOEL]

Where? Aaarrrrgggh!

HELP! GALE! DEWEY!

[DEWEY]

JOEL!

[GALE]

We gotta get to him.

[DEWEY]

Stay here with Kincaid,

untie him if you can.

(Dewey leaves just as Gale pulls him back.)

[GALE]

Be carefull!

[DEWEY]

I will.

(They kissed. Then Dewey left the two. Gale kneels down to untie Kincaid.)

CUT TO: CENTRAL WOODSBORO CEMETERY. CONTINUOUS.

(Dewey followed the sound of Joel's cries for help.)

[JOEL]

Please help

m- gggkkkk!

(Silence followed, he continued to walk the path he was trailing until he found Joel's lifeless body, his eyes wide open, staring in the dark sky, with the knife buried deep in his back. He reached for the pulse, there was no sign of life in this person, he closed Joel's eyes then took off.)

[VOICE]

(offscreen.)

SHERIFF RILEY!

(It was Judy's voice.)

[DEWEY]

HICKS? Where are

you?

[JUDY]

I'm here at the

marble statue.

[DEWEY]

For Christ sake

Hicks! Get outta

here!

[JUDY]

Why?

[DEWEY]

Just do as I say!

Please get out now!

[JUDY]

But..

[DEWEY]

GO!

(There was a sound of a car door shutting, then a brief silence, then a car's headlights and sound, then the headlights and sound fade out into the darkness.

There was a slight silence.)

CUT TO: LIT AREA. WOODSBORO CEMETERY. CONTIUOUS.

(Dewey returned to the place where Gale and Marc where and he found that Gale and Mark were tied together.)

[DEWEY]

Gale.

(Dewey rushes to her side, and tried to untie her and when he was about to release her, something hard hit his face, he fell down on the muddy ground.

Here the camera focuses on the attacker like it was Dewey's POV, it was Ghostface, in a split second, he hits the camera and it cuts to black.)

**AUTHOR'S QUESTION:**

**Before I upload the last chapter, I want to know your guess of who is the killer/ killers. Leave your answer in the reviews your gonna send me.**


	5. The False Ending part 3

CUT TO. INT. JENNA'S HOUSE. LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.

(The remaining teens sit down on the couch watching STAB VIII)

_**ON TV:(from STAB VIII)**_

(Olivia Morris slowly walks around her room while chatting with Jill and Kirby from the other house, she's alone)

_**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**_

(Kirby watches as she recalls on what happened that dreadful night.)

[KIRBY]

This is the worst

death scene I've

ever remembered.

_**ON TV:**_

["STAB" OLIVIA]

What's going on?

CUT TO: JILL'S ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

["STAB" JILL]

(from phone.)

I don't know

["STAB" KIRBY]

Trevor's being

weird.

["STAB" VOICE]

THIS IS NOT

FUCKING TREVOR!

_**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**_

[JOHNNY]

Jessica Alba's really

nice acting like you.

[KIRBY]

Drop it.

(Just as the onscreen Olivia is about to get it, Jenna stands up.)

[JENNA]

I'm gonna get

something from

my room.

(Then, someone knocks on the front door. She opens it and it was Sean.)

[SEAN]

Sorry I'm late.

[JENNA]

What took you so

fucking long?

[SEAN]

I had to finish

my horror indie

film.

(Kirby hits the pause button on the remote.)

[KIRBY]

Well, there's still

one bottle of vodka

there, go help

yourself.

[SEAN]

Thank you.

(Sean proceeds to the kitchen, while Jenna goes upstairs. Then, Patrick stands up.)

[PATRICK]

I'm gonna swing by

the liquor store

down the corner,

what do you guys

want?

[JOHNNY]

Get five six-packs.

[PATRICK]

Gotcha.

(Patrick opens the door and steps outside and shuts it.)

_**ON TV**__**:**_

("Stab" Kirby talks to the voice.)

["STAB" KIRBY]

So who the

fuck are you?

["STAB" VOICE]

Open the closet

door.

_**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**_

(Kirby held Johnny tightly.)

CUT TO: JENNA'S ROOM. SECOND FLOOR.

(Jenna slowly crept to her doorway, reached for the lights and clicked it.)

{CLICK!}

(She searched for her Halloween mask just to turn the tables on the people downstairs.

She got her Ghostface mask and puts it on, turns back to the door, then something blocked her way, it was the REAL Ghostface, watching her every move, Jenna runs to the side of the bed as the killer runs at her, jumps at the bed and lunges at her, she kicks the killer's knife as she struggles to break free.)

CUT TO: LIVING ROOM. GROUND FLOOR. CONTINUOUS.

(Kirby, Johnny watch the movie with no clue of what is happening upstairs, the TV's volume is high and the faint screams for help was totally masked by the screams of STAB Olivia.)

_**ON TV:**_

(The killer pins down Olivia Morris on the bed as he stabs her deeply.)

CUT TO: JENNA'S ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

(Jenna fights off the hand reaching for her neck, but it was too strong, soon her screams were stopped as the killer chokes her.)

CUT TO: LIVING ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

_**ON TV:**_

(Ghostface slams Olivia's head against the window as Jill and Kirby watch in horror.)

CUT TO: JENNA'S ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

(Jenna's efforts are starting to prove futile, the killer picks up his knife and stabs her in the stomach, letting go of her neck, she screams for help.)

[JENNA]

HEEEELLLPPPP!

CUT TO: LIVING ROOM. CONTIUOUS.

(This time, Kirby and Johnny hears Jenna's yells for help.)

[JENNA]

(offscreen.)

HHEELLLPPP!

[KIRBY]

Oh fuck! Jenna!

(The scrambled to their feet and ran up the stairs.)

CUT TO: JENNA'S ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

(Jenna was brutally stabbed like the others, she tried to crawl to the door but the killer delivers on final stab to the back, the dying Jenna slumps down. Dead.

Kirby opened the door and what she saw was another one of the gruesome scenes, Jenna's bloodied corpse and with no sign of the killer.

Then Sean's voice came from downstairs.)

[SEAN]

Jenna? Kirby?

What's going on?

(Kirby steps out of the room.)

[KIRBY]

Jenna's dead.

(Kirby and Johnny went down the stairs.)

[SEAN]

We gotta call

the police.

[KIRBY]

No, I'll call

Judy and Sidney

(Kirby dialled for Judy first.)

[JUDY]

(from phone.)

Hello?

[KIRBY]

Judy, We need your

help, Jenna's been

murdered!

[JUDY]

What?

[KIRBY]

Please, I need your

help.

[JUDY]

I'm on my way.

(Kirby ends the call, then opens the door, they saw a bloody dying Patrick.)

[PATRICK]

RUN!

(He collapses to the ground. Then the killer runs at them. Johnny, on the other hand, attacks the killer only to be stabbed at the stomach.)

[KIRBY]

NOOO!

(Kirby calls the killer's attention.)

[KIRBY]

Hey fuck face! Over

here! It's me you

want remember?

(The killer tilts his head and runs at her raising his knife. Kirby runs up the stairs as Sean runs to the kitchen, Ghostface focuses his attention at Kirby and climbs up the stairs.)

CUT TO: SID'S CAR. NIGHT.

(Sidney dodges her way against oncoming cars to get to Kirby)

CUT TO: THIRD FLOOR CLOSET. NIGHT.

(Kirby locks herself in the closet and barely makes a sound and calls for Sidney.)

[KIRBY]

(Whispering.)

Come on.

CUT TO: SID'S CAR. CONTINUOUS.

(Sid's phone rang.)

[SIDNEY]

Hello Kirby.

[KIRBY]

(from phone.)

Sid? Help. I'm

in Jenna's house

please com-Ahhh!

(There was a sound of wood breaking.)

[SIDNEY]

KIRBY!

(Then a busy tone follows.)

[SIDNEY]

SHIT!

(She tosses the phone and continues her driving.)

CUT TO: EXT. JENNA'S HOUSE. CONTINUOUS.

(Sid arrives at the scene to find loads of cop cars.

She steps out of it and struggles through the police and finds Judy.)

[SIDNEY]

Judy!

[JUDY]

Sidney!

[SIDNEY]

Where's Kirby?

[JUDY]

There's no trace

of her or her

boyfriend.

(Sidney sees some cameras flashing on a room on the second floor.)

[SIDNEY]

Who's that?

(referring to the scene in the room.)

[JUDY]

It's Jenna.

[SIDNEY]

Judy, I need

you to come

with me.

[JUDY]

Where?

[SIDNEY]

Around the house.

[JUDY]

Okay.

CUT TO: INT. JENNA'S HOUSE. KITCHEN. CONTINUOUS.

(Sidney and Judy went into the kitchen, and upon their entry to the kitchen, a phone rings.

Sid picks it up.)

[SIDNEY]

Hello?

[VOICE]

Haven't you heard of

false endings? This

was just a trap to

lead you away, but I

think it's time for

the last act, meet me

at the Woodsboro

Cemetery in an hour,

or you'll see them

buried in the ground!

(Sid's facial expression changed from anger to sorrow.)

[JUDY]

What?

[SIDNEY]

He got my friends.

[JUDY]

Where?

[SIDNEY]

At the Graveyard.

[JUDY]

Let's go.

(Then, a policeman's voice is heard from upstairs.)

[POLICE]

(Offscreen.)

Hicks!

[JUDY]

Yes? Deputy?

[POLICE]

You're needed

here in the

crime scene.

(Judy looks at Sidney.)

[JUDY]

I'll catch up

with you.

[SIDNEY]

No, it's okay.

CUT TO: EXT. JENNA'S HOUSE. CONTINUOUS. 

(Sidney runs outside to get to her car, starts it up and drives offscreen.)


	6. Truth Revealed

CUT TO: MARBLE CROSS. WOODSBORO CEMETERY. NIGHT.

(Sidney's car pulls up and the engines turn off, She steps out of it and prepared a gun.

She slowly walks to the center, cautiously watching her front and back, she comes across Joel's dead body and searched for the pulse but there was nothing. She continued walking until something catches her sight, it was a lit spot.

She runs right at it and saw Kirby, an injured Johnny, Dewey, Gale and Kincaid tied and gagged, near a hole which the tombstone read her name.

Then something lunged at her, it was a bloodied Patrick, very much alive holding a knife close to her neck.)

[PATRICK]

I think those fools

over there thought

that I'm dead.

[SIDNEY]

It was all this time

it was you!

[PATRICK]

It's just not me,

I have a partner!

(Sidney breaks free and runs away, but then another Ghostface punches her down.)

[PATRICK]

Show them your

identity, partner!

(Sidney looks at the killer as he slowly removes his mask

And reveals . . .

JUDY HICKS

It was her all along.)

[SIDNEY]

Judy?

[JUDY]

Surprised? Watch

this, this is the

part where we kill

the remaining

survivors, and look,

you even got a

gravestone named

after you!

[PATRICK]

Nice entrance,

Judy.

[JUDY]

Nice jump at her.

This'll make a

great film in the

internet.

[SIDNEY]

(tears flow down her cheek.)

How could you

do this?

[JUDY]

Did you know that your

father, I mean, Dad

has a lot of secrets

like your mother?

[SIDNEY]

Dad?

[JUDY]

That's right Sidney,

Neil Prescott is my

Father, I'm not just

your classmate but

also your half-sister.

[SIDNEY]

What?

[JUDY]

It was me who motivated Jill

into killing those people,

I was right in front of you

guys all the time.

[SIDNEY]

It was all because of you.

[JUDY]

Yeah, I'm obsessed with you

Sid, I've been watching

your every move since your

days in Woodsboro high.

[PATRICK]

She's a real psycho!

[JUDY]

Didn't I tell you

not to interfere?

(Judy aims her gun at Patrick and fired it, hitting his leg and falling down on the ground.)

[PATRICK]

Jeez, that's not the

way we were supposed

to do it.

[JUDY]

I missed.

[SIDNEY]

You're way worse that

the other Killers.

[JUDY]

(giggles.)

Yeah, I know, so I

waited, until it's

the right time.

[SIDNEY]

You really planned

this up, didn't ya?

[JUDY]

Wait, I'm not yet

done with my motives,

Sid, It was your shitty

father who started all

of this, because of him

cheating on your mother,

her mother started to

cheat on him too,

fucking Cotton Weary

or Billy's father.

[SIDNEY]

You planned all of this?

[JUDY]

Yeah, everything, even

from the start, I was

also the mind behind

ROMAN BRIDGER, BILLY

LOOMIS and JILL ROBERTS.

[SIDNEY]

Why?

[JUDY]

Well for the

fame, of

course!

[SIDNEY]

You're a fucking psycho.

[JUDY]

Yeah, it's pretty

weird for you, Sid,

guess that runs in

the family.

(Dewey struggles a bit to catch Judy's attention.)

[JUDY]

Oh look, Sheriff's

trying to say

something.

(Judy rips off the tape covering Dewey's mouth.)

[DEWEY]

How could you

do this Judy?

[JUDY]

Well here's another

thing, all these

murders are just to

impress you, I've

been trying to separate

you and Gale so I

can have you all to

myself.

(Judy kicks Dewey every single word she utters.)

[JUDY]

Why... Won't...

you ... notice...

me?

[DEWEY]

You sick fuck!

[JUDY]

Shut the FUCK up!

(Judy fires her gun at Dewey's leg, causing him to scream really loud.)

[SIDNEY]

I'm thankful that I'm

not some freaked-out

Psychopath just like

you.

[JUDY]

What did you say? Is

that a negative complement

about me? About our family?

[SIDNEY]

No, I'm just referring

to you, you bitch!

(Sidney swings her arm at Judy, hitting her hard in the face, knocking her down.)

[JUDY]

Well don't just sit

there Patrick! Get

her!

(Patrick could barely stand up when someone lunges at him… it was JOHNNY, there was a struggle, Judy stood up and ran after Sidney deeper into the Graveyard.)

[JOHNNY]

I never trusted

you.

[PATRICK]

Well you shouldn't.

(Patrick punches Johnny's face and turns the tables on him, Patrick was now pinning down Sean, he raised the knife then…

Someone fires a bullet directly to his shoulder. Sean was breathing heavily, looking at the savior, it was Kirby, free from her restraints.)

[KIRBY]

I knew you

needed help.

[JOHNNY]

Thanks.

(then Dewey cuts in.)

[DEWEY]

Can you untie us?

There's still one

more to save.

CUT TO: FAR EASTERN WOODSBORO GRAVEYARD. NIGHT. 

(Sidney continues running until she passed by a niche, Judy jumps at her, knife in hand, Judy brings down Sidney down to the ground. Sidney fights off Judy but she was strong, the point of the knife is drawing closer to her chest, the just closes her eyes, waits for her death and tried to fend off the knife as long as she can. Then she felt the weight of the killer was swept off, she opens her eyes, and Kirby to the rescue, if Kirby came too late, she would be dead.

Sidney finds the gun and fires it, hitting Judy's stomach, knocking her out cold.)

[KIRBY]

That's intense.

[SIDNEY]

I know.

(Sidney helps Kirby up and they hugged. They went back to the spot where the captives were held.)

CUT TO: LIT AREA. WOODSBORO CEMETERY. CONTINUOUS.

(They came in and saw Dewey untying Gale and Mark, She embraces the Three and helped him untie them, as Kirby embraces Johnny.

Then, Judy's voice came from behind.)

[JUDY]

Remember this?

(She rips open her costume to expose the body armor.)

[JUDY]

WEAR THE VEST

SAVE YOUR CHEST?

[PATRICK]

Now is she

that brilliant or

what?

(Patrick was also wearing body armor.)

[SIDNEY]

Well we can solve

that.

(She fires her gun, but it was empty.)

[JUDY]

Oh, Sidney, Sidney,

Sidney, you forgot

to check on your

bullets?

(Judy fires hers and hits Sidney in the chest. Mark looked furious at her.)

[MARK]

You BITCH!

(Mark jumps at her but Judy shoots him, causing him to fall down near Sidney,)

[JUDY]

Oh, so sweet.

(She places her gun at the temple of Mark's head.)

[JUDY]

And by the way,

What a beautiful

way for a bumbling

cop like you to die!

(Then something hits her head, Patrick did.)

[PATRICK]

Thanks for shooting

me.

[DEWEY]

What the fuck?

[PATRICK]

I don't acknowledge

this as a final chapter,

this is a new beginning

for me.

(Patrick shoots Dewey in the stomach, knocking him down.)

[GALE]

NOOO!

[PATRICK]

And as for you,

Johnny.

(He shoots Johnny in the stomach too. He then limps towards Kirby)

[KIRBY]

You shit!

(Then the camera focuses on a hand reaching for Judy's gun,)

[PATRICK]

Any last words

before I blow

your head off?

[KIRBY]

Yes.

[PATRICK]

What? Have mercy

on me?

[KIRBY]

No... Aim..

[PATRICK]

What?

[SIDNEY]

..FIRE!

(Sidney stands up and fires her gun at Patrick's head, spraying blood everywhere it could reach, She dropped the gun and walked to Kirby.)

[KIRBY]

I thought you

were dead

(Sidney pulls up her shirt and she too, was wearing Body Armor.)

[KIRBY]

(Sighs)

(Sidney, Gale and Kirby embraced each other again. Then Judy stands up, prepared to stab her with the knife.

Sidney knew that this one's coming, she looked around to find some weapon, grabbed Patrick's knife and stabbed Judy's stomach.

This time, it stabs her flesh; Sidney stabbed her side where there was no part of armor, she falls down, and bleeds to death.

Sidney kneels down at her side,)

[JUDY]

I only wanted to have

a perfect family, but

because of Neil, it's

all ruined.

[SIDNEY]

I know, Judy, I craved

the same thing.

(Judy looked at Sidney, tears flowing from her eyes, Sid responded to this and held Judy's hand, like Roman's

They both cried. Then, Judy slowly loses her grip on Sidney's hand, her eyes close slowly, and her hand slumps on the ground.

Sid stands up.)

[KIRBY]

Be careful, this

is the part where

the killer could

strike back.

(Judy stands up and runs at Sidney, knife in hand.)

[JUDY]

AAAAHHHH!

(Then a bullet comes rushing into her skull, throwing her down, for good,)

[SIDNEY]

What?

(She looks around to see Gale with the gun in her hand, the barrel smoking.)

[GALE]

Just in case.

(She drops the gun and lies at Dewey's shoulder, as ambulances and police cars come rushing to their aid.)

FADE OUT.


	7. It all Ends

FADE IN:

CUT TO: INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. MORNING.

(It turns out that it had only been two days since the murders, and we see Gale, Dewey with a Cast on his arm, Mark using crutches and Johnny also with a cast on his arm in the kitchen preparing to watch a movie.)

[MARK]

Let's watch a movie.

[GALE]

What movie?

[JOHNNY]

You'll have to

come and see.

[DEWEY]

Where's Sidney and Kirby?

CUT TO: PRESCOTT BALCONY.

(Sidney and Kirby stare at the scarlet sun as it sinks behind the mountains.)

[KIRBY]

How's Mark?

[SIDNEY]

He's okay

[KIRBY]

So, It's all back to

normal now, isn't it?

[SIDNEY]

I don't know, sometimes

things in the past could

come back and haunt you.

[KIRBY]

Well it's best to leave

the past buried in the

ground.

[SIDNEY]

I guess.

(a slight pause.)

(Music: **Sidney's Lament **by Marco Beltrami FADES IN.)

[KIRBY]

I would like to thank

you, Sid, for everything,

I mean, because of you,

I'm still here.

(Sidney pulls Kirby nearer and hugs her.)

[SIDNEY]

I have friends that

I care about.

[KIRBY]

You know what I

discovered in

these events?

[SIDNEY]

What?

[KIRBY]

A true friend.

(Sidney's lips formed a smile. She kisses Kirby's forehead.)

[SIDNEY]

I bet you do.

CUT TO: WOODSBORO CEMETERY. NOON.

(Sidney visits her father's grave as well as her mother's; she kneels down her father's and puts flowers on it, same thing to her mother.

Then she walks a few steps from Neil Prescott's grave, here the camera focuses on the letters engraved on the tomb stone...

DEP. JUDY VERONICA HICKS

"Your memories will be treasured in our hearts, forever."

Sidney knelt beside her sister's grave and also placed flowers on it and uttered-)

[SIDNEY]

I hope you're happy,

and I forgive you.

(She stands up, then a car honks.)

[MARK]

Sid, you're good?

Let's go.

[SIDNEY]

Just a sec.

(She looks at the gravestone once again when a strong gust of wind blew the flowers from Judy's grave.

She smiles as she walks away from the camera's view.)

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END.

Roll Credits.


End file.
